


Holyokes

by Azathothh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eyes, Fictional Religion & Theology, Other, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: I played Hylics for a few hours one day and this happened.A story of a doomed world and their tyrant of a savior.





	Holyokes

When the prophet had touched their feet to the ground, the whispers had already ceased, but the droning continued. It was not a case of misophonia, or at least that is what the residents had believed for eons, the drone was heard for as long as most remembered. The few that had lived before the drone...they thought it was the final coming of Christ. 

Many people believed that those tales were true, tales of a time where they had heard no low drone that plagued the inhabitants. The people who did not believe those tales would refer to the old ones as “Hacaws”, an insulting word used to describe the heretics, the heathens, the lowest of the low. It was a word that spewed from their mouths like blood and bile, a word that wasn't even used on the “Holyokes”, (people who had been touched by Christ herself) 

Holyokes had torn out their eyes after their third was opened by Christ, which let them see everything. Everything, the blood spilled upon the ground, the veins of the universe, the sins of mortals, the unimaginable horrors that their seemingly small universe held. Holyokes...they were pitied by Hacaws who would take the pitiful husks in and care for them as they started to die. They would die slow, long, drawn out deaths, slowly descending into madness as the weeks dragged on, they could suffer in that state for over a year, eventually….Christ would allow them to die. She was a cruel one.


End file.
